


Into the Flayer

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Character Death, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Sad Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: A take on how season 3 ended with a Harringrove twist.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Into the Flayer

"Billy, please no!" Max wailed over her brother's body. 

Billy hadn't quite gone as Max was dragged away by Eleven. She started to blur in his vision as he choked on his blood. This was how he was going to die. Drowning in a pool of his own blood. He could hear a muffled voice in the distance but he was too weak, too tired. 

"Billy!" A familiar voice came along with the sound of sliding as Steve knelt beside him. 

"St...e...ve?" Billy sobbed. 

"Shh." Steve whispered, putting his finger against Billy's stained lips. A single tear made it's way down Steve's cheek. Steve put his arms around Billy and cradled him in his arms. 

Everyone else looked at them and it was only Robin who wasn't confused by them. Despite the events of the previous year, Billy and Steve had grown close. Their relationship was a secret from everyone else and it was no surprise to Steve that Robin, the girl who cracked a Russian code in a day, had found out about them. 

"You did good." Steve tearfully told him. "You gonna be okay. We'll get you help. " 

Billy tiredly shook his head. 

Steve frantically nodded, "stay with me! It's going to be okay."

Robin put her hand on Steve's shoulder when Billy closed his eyes and exhaled one final breath. 

"Steve... he's gone." Robin whispered. 

Steve shook his head, not peeling his eyes away from Billy's cold body. "No....no!"

It was Jonathan who had to pull Steve away. Steve proved himself too strong for Robin and Nancy and he almost got away from Jonathan. 

"Cmon Steve!" Jonathan shouted. 

Max couldn't help but watch, her own tears rolling down her face. She never even knew about Billy... he was gay? That made no sense. And Steve? She thought they hated each other. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Steve on his knees. He was shedding more tears than she ever could. Robin joined him on the floor and pulled his head into her chest. 

She never knew that your hear could break so much. She turned her gaze back to Billy then looked to the ground. Her tears fell to the ground and became deaf to the world. 


End file.
